


Spring Never Came.

by ForeverAquarium



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M, It's been years since I've written anything, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAquarium/pseuds/ForeverAquarium
Summary: Moomintroll waits for Snufkin.





	Spring Never Came.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been years since I've written anything, but I hope this is alright. I've had this idea for a while, and I want to work through it. I hope you all with like this.

#  Spring Never Came 

# 

It was the first day of spring, and Moomintroll was already waiting for his dear friend to show, and to listen to his tales of the places he had visited during the winter. Everyone in the valley knew that they would not be able to get Moomintroll to leave the spot where he waited, until the Mumrik had come back to see his dear friend. It was tradition, and one that after so many years, everyone had learned would not be easily broken. So, they had stopped trying to get him to do other things with them and allowed the Moomin to sit and wait.  
Sometimes one of Moomintroll’s friends would sit with him for a while, sometimes silently, while other times, talking away, even as they knew that the Moomin would be only be paying half of his attention to them. It was hard not to be upset of course, but they knew he never meant to upset anyone. He was just excited to see his dear best friend, like anyone else would of course!

So, they let him wait, knowing for certain, that Snufkin would never leave Moomintroll waiting for too long. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moomintroll sat on his log, his legs swinging slowly as he bit into the apple that Moominmama had given him, his eyes not once leaving the road. The sun was still high, and Moomintroll knew, that Snufkin would be upon him soon. He felt his tail wag excitedly, at the thought of Snufkin, and hearing his stories, listening to his voice, and sitting by him, and going on adventures together, like they always did.

Just thinking of the other made the intense feelings inside of Moomintroll squeeze, and he patted his stomach. He knew that when Snufkin would come back, that these feelings would calm down, they always did. His dear friend, always made him feel so much better, and he hoped that he did the same for the other. After all, snufkin was the most important person in Moomintroll’s life, besides his family, of course.  
It was just that, his family didn’t cause his insides to feel as if someone where pulling on them, and maneuver him to go the way that they had left, not in the way that snufkin did, in fact no one did, not even The Snork Maiden made him feel like this. He supposed it was a different feeling he held for her. After all girlfriend love had to be different from best friend love. Right? 

His mulling was interrupted by the sounds of a loud banging and his head jerked away from the road, to stare in the direction, only to laugh at the sight of Little My, and Sniff racing away from Mr. Hemulen who looked as if he was only a few moments away from a heart attack. The ground around the old man, was burnt, and Moomintroll new, that they had startled him with some sort of firework. Though he was glad it had been Mr. Hemulen that had gotten the firework rather than him. Though he wished no ill will on the old man, it was easier to just avoid the trouble little my would cause, and he wanted to be the best that he could be for when snufkin, came back. 

Moomintroll, sighed and shook his head, one of these days those two were going to get in serious trouble. He was certain of that. He finished off his apple, quickly, and dug up a bit of earth, and buried the core. Maybe a new apple tree would grow there. Wouldn’t that be a sight for all of them to see! An Apple tree growing right near their home, it would be a lovely sight.  
Moomin troll sighed and wiped his hand against his fur and leaned forward watching the path, and keeping his ears perked, waiting for Snufkin’s song of Spring to hit him. He was so excited, to see him, and he knew, Snufkin would be around soon. Yet even with that knowledge, he felt that common worry. 

‘What if he had grown tired of Moominvalley? What if he was tired of coming back to the same place so often? What if he was tired of me?’ These thoughts made Moomintroll feel sick and he promptly tossed them in the garbage, right where they belonged. His imagination was just being down right rude to him. Honestly. He couldn’t believe some of the things his mind told him sometimes. He shook his head and brought his tail up to his paws and began to mess the fur tuff on the end, giving his paws something to do, instead of just doing nothing but tapping his heel against the log he sat on. 

Moomintroll sat there for the entire day, only moving around the log to give himself a bit of exercise so that he would be ready to get to Snufkin when he got there finally. He glanced up to the sky and felt his stomach twist, as he noticed the sun started to drift below the horizon line, and snufkin still wasn’t there. 

“Moomintroll, dear come inside. Snufkin might just be a little bit late. He’ll certainly be here soon.” Moomintroll knew she was more than likely right, perhaps the weather had been a bit more difficult, or perhaps he had gone farther than before, and would be in the valley within. A day or two. He just needed to wait. 

The Troll slowly stood up from his log, and moved to follow his mama, inside of the house, his gaze flicking over his shoulder every few moments, just in case the other happened to appear as the sun went down, late, but on time as well. 

“Don’t worry dear, he’ll be here. He always comes back.” Moomintroll knew his mother was right, she was always right, and he gave her a small smile, and nodded. 

“You’re right Mama. I’m just worried about him, that’s all.” He tried to tell himself that as well, as he spoke those words to her. His eyes trailing towards the clearing once more, the pain in his chest throbbing more painfully as he eyed it over desperately, almost begging Snufkin to appear, to cross into his vision, and to lift his mood, and give him the relief of the throbbing of his chest.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the night settled in, Moomintroll found it particularly hard to fall asleep. He couldn’t get comfortable, nor could he settle his mind. What could have been keeping Snufkin, was he hurt was he sick? Or could he just be tired of the Moominvalley…. Was he tired of him? 

He shook his head and sat up in his bed and rubbed his face and glared into the darkness of his room. He knew he couldn’t, and he moved out of his bed. He crept through the house, determined to to wake his mother and father, nor to wake Little My, knowing full well that the older Mymble would tattle on him, or worse, follow him out and bother him the entire time. No, he couldn’t allow her to follow him. So, he crept slowly and carefully, until he was outside, and he rushed towards his sitting log, and settled down. Waiting for his dear friend, like he always would. 

He waited the entire night, falling asleep for only a few moments, before waking up, and forcing himself to move and stay active just in case Snufkin appeared. Yet as the night passed, Snufkin still did not make his presents known, yet Moomintroll continued to wait. Even as the sun rose, and his friends coming to see him, to try to get him to come with them on another adventure, only fail against Moomintroll’s want, no. his need to wait for Snufkin, to come stronger than his want to play and run. 

He continued to wait only allowing himself to be taken by his parents, that pain in his chest growling with every passing day, it screamed and begged him for Snufkin, and he could do nothing to stop it. It wasn't until the end of summer that Moomintroll was forced to face the reality that was that Snufkin was not coming, and because of that. Neither was spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed so far, I'm already working on the second chapter. I hope you have a good day! ^6^!


End file.
